Phoenix Phoenix Fruit Feats
BESTIAL BODY [ STAT BONUS ] Benefit: '''Gains a permanent +2 to strength and constitution scores. '''HUMAN POINT – SHIELD KNIGHT [ FORM ] Benefit: '''Stats and abilities unaffected. May use active healing only. '''ACTIVE HEALING FLAMES Benefit: '''As a standard action the Phoenix Fruit user may heal 6d6+Con Mod% of their total HP. May be used alongside passive healing. '''HYBRID POINT - WINGED SHIELD KNIGHT [ FORM ] Benefit: '''Malcolm's diminutive wings grow into powerful and imposing wings of flame. Gains +2 to strength and constitution relative to his human form. Malcolm can fly at his normal movement speed in this form and use all of his normal moves and stances. He also gains a passive healing factor which mends 6d6+Con Mod% of his total HP every round. '''PHOENIX POINT – IMMORTAL BULLET [ FORM ] Benefit: '''Malcolm changes completely into a Phoenix and gains +4 to his strength and constitution relative to his human form. In this form his offensive abilities are limited as his arms merge into his wings leaving his talons to carry his shields, so all attacks in this form do half damage. Malcolm can now fly freely and his movement speed and healing factor are both doubled. This means that the range at which he can use Shield Rush and similar abilities is extended due to his increased speed. '''RUMBLE BALLS Malcolm will eventually be able to use rumble balls to access additional points for three minutes. All feats above the line are given at first rank. Feats below are possible future feats and may be changed or removed entirely. FASTER HEALING Prerequisites: '''Level 18 '''Benefit: '''Malcolm's base healing factor increases in efficacy by 2d6. '''Special: '''This feat may be taken a second time however the level requirement increases to 20. '''SHIELDING WINGS Form Limits: '''Requires form with large wings: Hybrid Point, Phoenix Point, Monster Point '''Benefit: '''Malcolm may use an ability similar to Tekkai in which he wraps his wings around himself and/or one ally within 5 feet, hardening them and projecting armament Haki through them. He and his ally gain DR equal to his fortitude save score, he also adds his DR bonus from Armament Haki if he is currently using it. This ability also gives half of the DR as elemental resistance. '''FRIENDLY FIRE Prerequisite: '''Level 17 '''Benefit: '''As a standard action Malcolm may use his healing flames on an ally. Healing them for half of his standard healing factor.(Does not heal %hp) In the process Malcolm's personal healing factor is reduced by one tier for that round. Cannot be used in forms which do not have passive healing. '''BURN WARD Prerequisite: '''Friendly Fire '''Benefit: '''Malcolm Mordio gains the Specialist feat “Grease Fire” however the flames heal the amount they would normally hurt. Malcolm's personal healing factor is reduced by one tier for the duration of the fire. The flames disappear if Malcolm switched to a form which does not have passive healing. '''Special: '''This feat may be taken a second time in order to get a healing version of the specialist feat “Fiery Steps”. '''GUST Concept: '''Malcolm flaps his powerful wings in order to create a gust of wind capable of knocking over opponents and other possible utilities. '''_______________________________________________________________________ RUMBLE BALL FORMS STRONG POINT ACT 2- CONSTITUTION POINT [ FORM ] Description: '''This transformation point focuses on strengthening Malcolm's body. His muscles doubling in size and working past their normal limits. The strain is so great that he tears his muscles as he uses them such that his entire passive healing factor is used to maintain them. His body structure stays much like his human form and his wings remain the same size, however his enhanced muscles make him much bulkier and healing flames come off of his muscles, as if the flames are boiling off him like steam, leaking around the plates in his armor. '''Stat Changes: In this form he gains a +16 bonus to constitution, a -6 to his defense, and his crit range increases by 2 relative to his human form. Gains the feat Greater Rage. SUMO POINT – ISREAL [ FORM ] Prerequisites: 'Bodyguard Stance, Improved Grapple, Launch, Tekkai, Training with Thor '''Description: '''This form bulks and hardens Malcolm's body assimilating his armor into his new layers of muscle and fat his physique shifting to one more similar to Thor's presenting a somewhat fat but hardened and massive physique. This increases Malcolm's size and mass significantly making his height 6'10 and his weight 450 lbs. His body remains mostly human but wreathed in flame his chain like phoenix tail wrapping around his waist as an impromptu mawashi. He retains sizable wings unable to lift his massive form but aiding in the pushing of his opponents. '''Benefit: '''Once Malcolm obtains the prerequisites for this form he is able to use Brawler's Unarmed Strike in any form. In this form Malcolm loses his armor bonuses to defense, instead he is able to harden his body with Tekkai while retaining his ability to move in Bodyguard Stance, giving him DR equal to his level + 5. He also gains +3 to his unarmed strike for every 4 character levels. He also gains a +8 to his Strength and Constitution relative to his human form. He retains his passive healing factor in this form. '''GUARD POINT – CHAPTER OF THE EGG [ FORM ] Benefit: '''In this form Malcolm transforms into a developing embryo encasing himself and up to two medium targets or one large target within 5 ft inside of a burning semi-transparent egg. This is useful for both isolating enemies and defending allies. Like grapple, encasing a person provokes an attack of opportunity and the opponent's may roll a reflex save vs a DC of 20 + Malcolm's level to avoid being encased. While encased a character's dodge bonus is halved. In this form Malcolm has a doubled healing factor but is considered paralyzed and helpless. Malcolm must remain in this form for one full turn meaning he may activate it at the beginning of a turn in order to change out of it at the beginning of the next or at the end of a turn in order to change out of it at the end of the next. The egg shell is produced by his body but is not part of it such that it remains until destroyed even after he changes forms and may also be invested with devil fruit abilities that do not affect living things such as the float float fruit. '''Egg Stats: Upon entering this form Malcolm rolls defense, the result multiplied by 2 is the eggs total hp. (The result is halved for a crit fail and doubled for a crit success.) The egg has 10 DR and 10 Elemental Resistance. Special Katamari: '''The egg may be rolled like a hamster ball. A character within the egg or adjacent to it may begin rolling the egg at one half their movement speed, this forces other characters inside to also move an equivalent amount on their turn to avoid being knocked to prone, the speed of characters forced to move is not reduced. On following turns the egg continues rolling forcing all characters to move. On a flat surface the egg's speed reduces by 15 ft per round when not actively pushed. Characters in the path of the egg get a reflex save vs a DC of half the eggs movement speed to dodge, otherwise they take 1d10 + 1d6 for each character inside the egg.(or 1d10 for large characters.) Cooperating characters may add their halved movement speeds together to increase the speed of the egg so long as the total speed of the egg does not exceed the movement speed of either character. '''Armor of the Egg: When entering guard point Malcolm can as a free action will his force armor to change shape and cover the outside of the egg rather than his body. This means that while Malcolm is inside the egg, he gains none of the benefits of his armor, making him vulnerable to any targets within the egg. However, there are several benefits. The darkness fruit increases the DC to avoid being trapped in the egg by 15. Any selected targets caught within the egg may have their devilfruit abilities disabled by the darkness fruit. Additionally, the egg's shell gains an armor class of 40 against all attacks as well as the ability to reflect all attacks which do not circumvent the force fruit. The egg can be moved in any direction with an acceleration of 30 ft/round2, that is, so long as it continues to travel in a single direction relative to the world's surface it can accelerate by that amount every round up to a maximum velocity of c. DOCTOR POINT – FIRST DO NO HARM [ FORM ] Description: 'This transformation focuses on cultivating and controlling the phoenixes healing flames and enhancing his perception and mind. The bright controlled flames glowing brightly beneath his skin to the point that his outline is hard to define when the flames are at their brightest. As he distributes his healing factor to others the flames dim and reveal his form. A lab coat of feather and flames, phoenix eyes to enhance his vision, taloned fingers for controlled incisions. '''Stat Changes: ' In this form Malcolm gains a favored heal skill and +5 to it, as well as +10 to Wisdom and Intelligence, and -6 to Strength and Constitution. He gains the ability to instantly assess the health of anyone within range of his mantra. Unfortunately combat does not come naturally to this form and his ability to fight becomes extremely limited, his attack skill is halved and he loses the abilities of combat stances. '''Healing: '''In this form Malcolm has 4x his normal healing factor and he gains the Advanced Combat Medic Feat such that he can heal by means other than his flames. Friendly Fire can now be used to transfer Malcolm's healing factor for as long as he wills it to. Feats that heal others heal twice what they would normally and heal % health. Lastly he may sacrifice each of his 4 ranks of healing factor in this form to use multiple healing feats at once, heal multiple targets, or double up healing on a single target. '''MONSTER POINT - FINAL FORM [ FORM ] Description: '''Upon consumption of a third rumble ball Malcolm's devil fruit runs wild. Control of the character is given to the DM and he will attack anything in front of him. He drops his weapons as he dramatically increases in size to 32 feet in length such that his size category changes from medium to huge with accompanying stat changes. His appearance is much like that of Smaug with a beaked maw and talons, burning blue feathers covering his body. '''Stat Changes: He gains a +22 to both strength and constitution. However, he loses his armor bonus to defense. 20 ft is added to his movement speed. He retains his normal passive healing factor but is incapable of active healing. Attacks: '''His attack is replaced with slashing talons, whipping tail and biting maw, however due to his cumbersome form he cannot use these weapons in an all out attack he may attack once as a standard action with both his claws, his tail, OR with his biting maw. All attacks have a +5 to hit. Assume his natural weapons to be “Overclocked” with heat damage. His claws have a range of 10ft and each do 2x Brawler's unarmed strike damage for his level. The last hit against an opponent with the claws each round propels that target between 5 and 30 ft (roll 1d6) in the direction they were swatted doing and receiving Brawler's unarmed strike damage to the first person they crash in to. His tail whip sweeps all around him hitting everyone in a 15 ft circle around him for Brawler's unarmed strike damage. All opponent's hit are knocked out of the attacks range dealing and receiving half the damage initially done to them to anyone they hit and must roll a balance check vs a DC of 20 + Malcolm's level to avoid being knocked to prone by this attack. His bite has a range of 20ft and does 4x Brawler's unarmed strike damage for his level. '''Consequences: '''This form lasts for 3 minutes, until Malcolm is immersed in sea water, or he is put to sleep or knocked unconscious. After use Malcolm is paralyzed for 2 hours and exhausted for the following 10 hours and he may not consume any more rumble balls that day. If he does, he turns into the monster for 30 seconds after which his hp falls to 0 and he enters a dying state. After being healed manually he remains paralyzed and unconscious for the next 24 hours and exhausted for an additional 48. '''UBER – UNFINISHED [ ] Benefit: GNASHING OF TEETH – UNFINISHED [ ] Benefit: _______________________________________________________________________ RUMBLE MASTERY [ AWAKENING ] Prerequisites: '''Domesticated. '''Benefit: '''Select 1 rumble ball form, you may now transform into that form at any time without the use of a rumble ball. '''Special: '''This feat may be taken more than once. If taken for all 3 rumble forms those forms gain a +2 to all their attribute increases. '''AFTERBURNER [ AWAKENING ] Prerequisites: '''Fiery Steps, Doctor Point '''Benefit: '''The Phoenix user may now use Healing Fiery Steps as part of a full run action. '''WORK IT [ RUMBLE REFINEMENT ] Prerequisites: '''At least 2 ranks of Rumble Mastery '''Benefit: '''Increases the Strength and Constitution bonuses granted by rumble points by half. That is if the original bonus granted by the feat was +8 the new bonus would be +12. '''Special: '''Once all 3 ranks of Rumble Mastery are taken the bonus of all Refinement Feats is applied to Monster Point as well. '''MAKE IT [ RUMBLE REFINEMENT ] Prerequisites: '''Work It '''Benefit: '''Increases the Wisdom and Intelligence bonuses granted by rumble points by half. That is if the original bonus granted by the feat was +8 the new bonus would be +12. '''DO IT [ RUMBLE REFINEMENT ] Prerequisites: '''Make It '''Benefit: '''Increases the base movement speed for each rumble point by +10 '''MAKES US [ RUMBLE REFINEMENT ] Prerequisites: '''Do it '''Benefit: '''The Phoenix Phoenix user may select a number of targets within the overlapping range of his Mantra and Conqueror's haki up to half his level and grant them the bonuses given to his Strength and Constitution by Work it. That is if the original bonus granted by the feat was +8 he would add +4 to the Strength and Constitution of his targets. (One of the targets may be himself, effectively doubling the original bonus.) '''RECKLESS TRANSFORMATION [ MISC ] Prerequisites: '''All 3 ranks of Rumble Mastery '''Benefit: '''The user may transform a second time at any point during a round as a free action even when it is not their turn (such as in response to an attack against them.) at the expense of their swift action for the following round, preventing swift transformation. Though they may still transform that round as a movement action. '''QUICK CHANGE ACT [ METASTANCE ] Prerequisites: '''Reckless Transformation, Makes Us '''Benefit: '''Once per day for up to 4 rounds the rumble user may transform as a free action. However they may only change into each of their forms once in a single round. Though they may transform into a form a second time as a swift action (Taken from that round or the following one depending on whether or not it is their turn.) '''As long as Malcolm has changed form at least twice in a round opponent's need to make a reflex save of 30 + Malcolm's level to not be caught flat-footed by his attacks. '''Special: '''While in this metastance Malcolm gains an additional surprise bonus to hit equal to the number of time's he changed form that round before the attack multiplied by 2.Category:Feats